freekamenriderfandomcom-20200216-history
Night Falls (Super Hero Taisen All-Star: Unified Heroes vs. New Blood Tribe ver.)
Night Falls is a song performed by Aria Blaze, Cupcake Slash, Blueberry Cake, Team Mario and Sonic, Team Rabbid Mario and Rabbid Sonic, Team Mordecai and Rigby, Equestria Ninjas and Heroes of the Minecraft World in Super Hero Taisen All-Star: Unified Heroes vs. New Blood Tribe. Story Played when Michelangelo accidentally sound the alarm for the Tronics, XBorgs, Bruisers, Guardians and Hard Guardians. Lyrics Chorus: Watch your back, watch your back Watch your back, watch your back We can counter their attack Hit them 'til the armor cracks Cupcake Slash: This could get a little sticky Handling this battle could be tricky But I know the best way Fall back, let me lead You fall in line And we'll bring them to their knees Aria Blaze: Swords in the air if you're with me They got us out numbered one to fifty The victory is ours 'cause I got a strategy you take the left and the rest of you can follow me (uh uh) This is my crew Cupcake Slash: Well this is my squad Aria Blaze: This is my turf Blueberry Cake: Oh my gosh, look guys We've got bigger fish to fry Put your differences aside Cause right now we're on the same side Chorus: Until the night falls Everyone We'll stay together 'til the battle is done Watch your back, watch your back Watch your back, watch your back We can counter their attack Hit them 'til the armor cracks Until the night falls We're aligned It doesn't mean that we're on the same side Watch your back, watch your back watch your back, watch your back Hit them hard and hit them fast they're too heavy to react. Aria Blaze: This situation's getting kind of heavy Hold your weapons tight keep them steady 'Cause if we stick together we can make it out alive I'll cause a distraction you attack them from the side Cupcake Slash: All my soldiers stand if you're ready We can cut them up like a confetti We'll hit them from the front, you counter from behind And don't forget the fate of New Earth's on the line Chorus: This is all our war they got us out numbered The way the swords crash is the sound of the thunder. Aria Blaze: And we are not going under We will never run for cover Chorus: We battle for the victory And ride for each other Until the night falls Everyone We'll stay together 'til the battle is done Back to back, back to back Back to back, back to back We can counter their attack Hit them 'til the armor cracks Until the night falls We're aligned It doesn't mean that we're on the same side Back to back, back to back Back to back, back to back Hit them hard and hit them fast They're too heavy to react. Aria Blaze: Suit of armor strong and true, make this metal bust a move! Chorus: (Hahahaha) Ahhh-ahhh Ahhh-ahhh Ahhh-ahhh-ahhh-ahh Ahhh-ahhh Ahhh-ahhh Chorus: Until the night falls You can trust I'm gonna help you in this battle because I got your back, got your back Got your back, got your back All for one and that's a fact Knights fall pitch black Category:Songs Category:Crossover Songs Category:Heroes' Songs